


The times Chief Bogo intervened in Officer Judy Hopps' life, whether she wanted him to or not

by Keenir



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: (suggestions welcome), ...if i can think of that many, Clawhauser quotes Spock, Drabble, Emmett Otter reference, F/M, Five Times, Gen, Missing Scene, Octonauts reference, Segnis used to be called Elephant Shrews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin:  the times that her boss intervened in her life...and possibly one or two times that he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An opportunity to seize and solve - accomplish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts).



Another day, another Initiative the ZPD was taking part in.  This time, it was in coordination with the school system of Zootopia.  Students who got the best grades, were invited to apply to be canidates to spend the day with a member of the ZPD.  Thus far, Clawhauser was assigned to work with a pangolin computer prodigy, Tuskerson had a tapir watching his every move, and Francine was working with a fossa.  They stood to one side of the crowd of potential canidates.

 _Now its my turn,_ Judy thought as she stepped up to the podium to see who Chief Bogo had picked for her to work with.  She unfolded the card and read the student's name: "Althea MacReach," and you didn't need rabbit ears to hear the disappointment in half the crowd: all the kids who wanted to work with a famous person, a rabbit, a trailblazer, or more than one of the aforementioned.   You did need rabbit ears if you wanted to hear the one or two snickers hidden somewhere in that crowd.

"Heeeere!" said an enthusiastic Althea at the back of the crowd, her long arms going up in slow motion.  Understandably.

 _This should be a nice challenge for the two of us,_ Judy resolved.  _Because if there's anyone who'd have a harder time with the training grounds than I did...a sloth definately would.  But we're going to solve that.  I did when I was training, and so can she_.


	2. Give 'em an inch, they'll promote you a mile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy/Nick. Judy's been promoted, to something that would've had the old Nick howling with laughter.

"Ow," Judy said as she collapsed on the bed.

"Tough day?" Nick asked, that blend of concern and teasing she felt he did so verrrry well, sitting as he was at the desk.  Not three steps, and he could be kneeling beside her.

"Bogo's latest idea," though it sounded more of a deflating groan the first time she said it.  So she said it again.

"Betcha feel proud, eh, Carrot?  The Chief didn't have any projects of his own until you came along, and now..." with a proud grin.

_I'd nod if I thought I could right now._ "Now I'm the head of a unit teaching self defense and combat techniques," _alongside mammals ten times my size,_ "to meter maids."

"Have to admit, you were a very dangerous meter maid to cross.  The Chief wants them all to have that level of lethality."

Judy tried rolling over, and found she was too exhausted.

"Want another of my special backrubs?" Nick offered.

"Now."


	3. Guardian gnus

Judy could see Nick's lips getting closer, and she was tenatively trying to pucker her own lips -

"HOPS!" Chief Bogo shouted from his office.

"I should go," she whispered into Nick's mouth.

* * *

It felt so good, just hugging and holding on to Nick that she wasn't letting go, and she could feel he was doing the same, which suggested to her that he did indeed feel that way -

"WILDE!" Chief Bogo yelled from his office.

* * *

"Don't worry about my dad," Officer Nook told Judy one day by Clawhauser's desk. "He's not doing it to win the pool."

"Pool?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, the office pool regarding when you and Officer Nick hotty have a kiss.

Judy wasn't sure if Chief Bogo was betting, but she had a feeling she knew of one ZPD employee who probably had a hand in it...or would've under normal circumstances. She also had no idea Chief Bogo had ever had kids...even less someone who was interested in her Nick.

* * *

"What happened to what you said about song and dance numbers?" Judy asked after she had recovered from the twin shocks of the supreme kiss and the musical number that had erupted when the kiss had lasted more than five seconds.

"The exception," Chief Bogo said. "Now get back to work, EVERYONE," he told the room of cops. To just Nick and Judy, he said, "The two of you finish that kiss when you're off-duty, you understand?"


	4. Chief Judy

Clawhauser was playing with his food; that never boded well.  "Why'd you turn down the promotion?"  Yep.

"Because," Judy said, "like I told Bogo, I don't want to be Chief of the ZPD."

"There's nobody better."

Nick nodded.   "I agree.  And I'd be agreeing even if I _wasn't_ biased."

"There's always Officer Nook," Judy offered.

"Oh sure - promote his own kid who doesn't have half your commendations and medals and whatnot?  _Can_ you hear yourself?"

"I'm perfectly happy - we're all perfectly content with where I am.  Or was I wrong?"

"I am and have always been your friend," Clawhauser said.

"And I'm always here for you, Carrot," Nick said.

The two men in her life looked at each other and, looking at Judy, said "That will never ever change."


	5. The road Judy dodged without knowing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had been a plan in place.

A shadow fell across Judy in the ZPD cafeteria.   "Is this seat taken?" she was asked.

Judy looked up, and saw only a candelabra-shaped darkness against the overhead lights.  "Nope," Judy said.  The other person sat down across the table from her.  "You're Officer McDeer, aren't you?  You're a legend."

"You're a fellow officer; call me Elsa.  And I'm not a legend, I'm just a cop.  You're the legend, Hopps."

"I just did what any officer of the law or private citizen would have done," Judy said.

"And that's why I'm not a legend either," said Elsa McDeer.  _And if you say I'm the first caribou woman on the police force, I'll have to shatter your illusion by saying I'm only the first famous one - unlike those fainthearted whitetailed cousins of mine, we caribou have been in the ZPD since it was founded._ "Though I thought you should know, I was looking forward to working with you."

"You were?"

A nod that didn't tip those antlers at anyone, least of all forwards at Judy.  "Chief Bogo took me aside a while back, and handed me your performance reports from training, and asked me to be your partner...if you survived being a meter maid. I was looking forwards to it."

"Oh," Judy said... _because really, what do you say to that?  What_ can _you say to that?_

"Its okay.  I look forwards to us working together in the future," Elsa said, and stole the carrot from off Judy's lunch tray.

 


	6. The famous missing scene

"One last thing, Hopps," Chief Bogo says before letting her head off in search of the missing otter.

"Yes, sir, Chief?" Judy asks.

"Not a word of this to the news stations or papers.  Nor are you to ask for an autograph."

"Sir?" she asked, her ears curling in puzzlement.  Not quite twisting around each other, but close.

"This is no time for jokes," Bogo says.

"?"

"You can't be serious."

"Uh, sir, no offense, but you're looking at me like I'm the jackalope," Judy says, trying to inject some levity into what keeps getting weirder.

"You've heard of _that_ movie, Hopps,  -"

_Well, yeah, my parents had a bit role in it when they were my age._

"-  but not in Emmett Otterton?  This may be a good thing  Forget I said anything."

"Wait..." as she recalled case files studied during training.  "The retired musician, bigger than Gazelle," Judy asked, seeing Bogo nodding at each part, "made the media and police and everyone sign an agreement to let him live a quiet life in obscurity and out of the public spotlight."

"Indeed.  And we're going to continue honoring and abiding by that, to the best of our ability.  He's one more civilian in need of the ZPD's resources."

Judy nodded.  "Right.  Well, this officer resources is heading out to search.  Thank you, sir, for trusting me."

"Don't make me regret that, Hopps," Bogo said after she'd left, too quietly to be heard by anyone but a rabbit.

 


	7. The Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news, Hopps. Two large bits of good news.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Judy asked, stepping into Chief Bogo's office.

"Mm," he said, not looking up from whatever he was signing on his desk.  "Close the door."

She did so.

And waited.

After a few minutes, Bogo lifted his head to look at her.  "I understand congratulations are in order."

"I - uh - wait - umm...thank you?" Judy said, not sure what she was being congratulated for.  _I like praise as much as the next bu- anybody, but I kinda want to know what I did right._

"You and Wilde."

"We -"

"I'm a gnu, Hopps, not blind.  And I'm well aware you two were keeping it under wraps."

_There's something wrong with this picture..._   "Um, sir, if you're congratulating us - and thank you, sir, that means more than you can know - then shouldn't Nick be here?"

"I'm meeting with him next," Chief Bogo said.  "And my other congratulations only concerns you:  I've decided you will succeed me."

Judy's eyes went wide with the mental image:  "Chief Judy Hopps," she whispered.

"Just so," Bogo said.  "There will be seminars you'll have to take, as I once did; but I doubt you'll do anything but your best."

She nodded.

_What you said to me in Bellweather's office, that was precisely what we need in our chiefs, and what chiefs need to remind their officers._ "Like my predecessor, I know I've picked the right mammal for the job," Bogo said.  "The difference is, I don't hate you."

_What?  What did I do to....  Oohh, not me - you._ "Sir?"

"Hm?" Bogo asked, as if surprised she hadn't dashed off to share both sets of great news.

"Why would anyone hate you?  I mean, besides criminals." Judy asked, who didn't recall reading about any of Chief Bogo's predecessors being forced out of office for one reason or another.

Bogo snorted, then picked up a framed photo and handed it across the desk to Hopps.  "I married his little girl," Bogo said.

_Oh._   Judy looked at the photo of a uniformed Bogo standing next to a uniformed Sgt. Matilda Nook (whom Judy recognized as one of the drill instructors at the training grounds), who was standing next to a grizzled old gerenuk whose police uniform was bedecked with so many awards Judy could hardly see the fabric of his uniform.  Two young gerenuk girls stood in the front row of the photo.  "Its a lovely family, sir," Judy said, handing the picture back.

"We made it work," was the extent of Bogo's response.  And he just looked at the photo until - and after - Judy felt it would be the better part of valor to slip out of the office and give the chief some alone time.


	8. Bets

The Charity Tournament was in its third day before Officer Judy Hopps saw who she was supposed to be racing against.  "She's _tiny_!" Judy said to Nick.  _And adorable.  Now I know how Clawhouser felt when he first met me._

"Uh, Carrot?"

"Yeah?"

"In Lane Two," the intercom's announcer announced, "representing the Ambassadorial Team, Secretary Gerald Annecapra."

"Mari DeSegneux's a segni.  She's supposed to be small.  Besides, however much of a speed demon she is, I know you'll leave her in the dust."

Judy raised an eyebrow.  "You bet on me, didn't you?"

_Of course I did - on you winning.  You'd rather I put money on your opponents losing?_ "Just following the example of our noble leader."

That eyebrow went even higher.  "Chief Bogo bet on me?"

"Which part of 'charity tournament' was unclear to you?" Nick asked.

"I thought, you know, it was so visitors and participants would donate to the children's hospital and the scholarship programs this tournament's being held for."

"That's all allowed too," Nick said.  "Would you be angry if I told you that Mr. Big put money on you to win?"

"No.  And thank you - and pass that thanks along to Chief Bogo too, if you see him," Judy said.

 Nick nodded.

"In Lane Three," the announcer announced over the intercom,  "representing Little Rodentia, Dr. Mari DeSegneux."

"You're next," Nick said.    _Representing the ZPD._ "Best get to your starting position."


	9. Musical numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been an oddly specific thing to say, wasn't it?

After Judy's success - primarily her role in the bringing down of the Bellweather Conspiracy targeting all those poor carnivores - there was only so long Chief Bogo could hold back the throngs of those very people he had warned Judy of not so terribly long before.

After two days, "Are they gone?" Judy asked, her ears flattened against her skull so nobody could see them from where she was taking refuge behind Clawhauser's desk.

"All gone," Clawhauser said.

Trusting him, Judy peeked above the desk.  When she saw that the scriptwaving throng was indeed no longer present, "How did he know?  How did Chief Bogo know there would be a demand for a singing and dancing and musical...thing?"

"Its happened before."

"Show some mettle," McDeer said, having snuck up - well, walked up to the side of the desk - its easier when a rabbit's ears are tucked away, plus her training.  "They came because Ben and I had taken down all the gangs but one."

"Mr. Big's?" Judy asked.

Clawhauser nodded.

"But...I don't remember ever seeing a movie or a play about the two of you.  I took in anything even remotely police-related when I was growing up.  But..."

"There was a slight problem," Clawhauser said in that tone that, coming from him, meant a majorly huge problem had been there.

Judy said a not-so-nice word she'd learned from her older sisters, and applied it to the scriptwaver in question and whomever he'd been working with.  "This is Zootopia, and -"

"You're making an assumption, Hopps," Janet said.

"How so?" Judy asked.

"I was allergic to the director," Clawhauser said.

"You -  Its okay," Judy said, placing one of her paws on one of his.  "I know how that goes - I used to be allergic to one of my brothers."

"Owch," he sympathized, and Janet nodded.

 

 


	10. Bogo kept out of this one:  the traitor bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy's not the first bunny employee of the ZPD, she's the first bunny **cop** , but she almost wasn't the first...and there's a reason for that.

Judy nodded; it all sounded reasonable, _and besides, friends can ask for help from friends_.  "So," she asked as she took the folders, "where are these confidential guys?"

"Oh no, not the CIs - cool and understandable mistake," Clawhauser said in the voice of someone who'd made that slip himself once.  "The CSIs - the lab technicians.  The ones who do all the cool sciency stuff to help bring down the bad guys."

Judy nodded.  "Which way is it?"

* * *

Making her way through the long, winding corridors beneath the ZPD, "Two Oh..." Judy muttered, wondering just how many rooms there were in this underground _I am NOT going to call it that, not even in my thoughts!_...maze of hallways.

Finally, "Room 204, gotcha," Judy said, and opened the door, and stopped right where she was, her eyes going wide, ears perking all the way up, and her nose twitching like there was no tomorrow.  For before her now, was a science lab where multiple avenues of investigation were being put to the test, and _don't say it!_ , and everyone was busy and hard at work and industrious and - "You're all bunnies," Judy said.

Work paused as everyone turned to look at her in the doorway.  And then everyone went back to work...all but one, who, with careful, deliberate steps,  _walked_ over to where Judy was.  "You figured that out yourself?"

"I didn't know - I thought I was the first one in the ZPD," Judy said.  "Officer Judy Hopps," she introduced herself.

"Dr. Dana Kittling," the walker introduced herself to Judy.  "Ten of us in this basement are rabbits."

"But there...?" _There are four people in this room alone._

"O'Leap's a springhare, and the Tor twins are hares.  I'd let you chat with Pawkraal, but that segni's on medical leave."  Dr. Kittling watched Judy a few moments longer.  "So, what brings you down here?  Come to lord it over people who want to use our brains?"

"No, I'd never -" and Judy had a feeling that 'you're all bunnies' was not the sole source of the animosity here.  "Officer Clawhauser asked if I'd bring this down," and Judy handed over the folders.

Dana took them, and began handing them out.

"We like Clawhauser," said Dr. Eamon Tor.  "He brings snacks."

"Also, he's cute," said Dr. Elsie Tor.

"If he hadn't taken his officer's exam, he could've ended up here with us," said O'Leap.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting us," Judy said as she and Nick sat down at the lunch table.

"Na a problem," O'Leap said.  "You wanted to know why Dana dislikes you so?"

Judy nodded.

"You're a rabbit."

"Yeaaaahh," Nick said.  "And?"

"And so is she," Judy said.

"My family moved here when my parents were young, know that; but then and now, til you, rabbits and hares and segnis and springhares - we were all gardeners and scientists.   Segnis more the latter than the former, a more jangled pile of nerves I haven't seen outside a shrew."

Having a feeling she knew where this was going, Judy guessed, "And she thinks that by being an active-duty cop, I've turned my back on all rabbitkind?"  _My 8th and my 84th sisters-in-law thought so too, then again, they think the same about any bunny who isn't a gardener._

"No," O'Leap said.

"No?"

"I said.  Dana's five brothers were murdered by a cop.  I say cop, she would have been a cop if she had passed her training."

"Five..." Nick mouthed.  "Wait a minute, the O'Hare Murders?"

O'Leap nodded, his whiskers pressed back.

To Judy, Nick said, "Sallie O'Hare was a ZPD applicant who went on a killing spree - took out fifty citizens before she was stopped."

Judy frowned.  "But hares and rabbits aren't the same - we're distant relatives, sure, but -"

O'Leap said, "Sallie O'Hare was a rabbit."

Nick started chuckling.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah, Nick, what's so funny about that?" Judy seconded.

"Depends how much of your speech you want me to quote," Nick said with a grin.  "This Dr. Kittling doesn't hate you - well, maybe that too - but she's afraid of you too.  Not because its only a matter of time before your inner predator comes out to play..."

 _Ohh..._   "But because my inner killer will come out, sooner or later," Judy realized.

"Which would only repeat the memories," O'Leap said.


End file.
